Carnea Kaufman
Carnea Kaufman (カルネア･カウフマン Karunea Kaufuman) is a twelve-year-old girl who succeeds her father as the head of a South American drug cartel in August 2002 after he is killed in a shootout. Several days later, she stows away aboard the cruise liner Entrance in order to find Angelo on the advice of the Demolisher. In the aftermath, it is indirectly implied that Angelo has taken up (at least temporary) guardianship of her. Appearance Carnea has long styled blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She wears a white dress aboard the Entrance. Personality Carnea is quiet and polite, altogether more of an introvert than an extrovert. She has proven to be very brave for someone her age—going so far as to stowaway on a ship to achieve her goals. Chronology 2002 (Side A): Bullet Garden Born in 1989 or 1990, Carnea grew up in South America, ignorant of her father's criminal trade. In August 2002, her father is murdered in a shootout; the same day, Carnea is told that her father was a drug lord all along. She becomes the new head of the cartel a couple days later against her will, as she is the boss' only living blood relative, while his lessers squabble over the leadership position. A few days later, a hit is carried out against the cartel at a restaurant by the Mask Makers/Businessmen, including the Agonies Illness and Death. Carnea waits anxiously with the Demolisher at a safe location to hear if Angelo's mission against the perpetrators went well. Via walkie-talkie, the Demolisher confirms with Angelo that the mission has been accomplished (behind Angelo, the restaurant is going up in flames) and then hands the walkie-talkie over to Carnea. With a voice filled with terrified despair, Carnea asks Angelo how the fight went, and he tells her not to worry - the enemy escaped. She asks him urgently if he is injured. He is not. And the others? He says that she does not have to worry about them. Then what about the attackers? Angelo replies that "they've been dealt with" and that he will chase after them. At this, Carnea interjects that he must not do so; she cannot put him in any more danger. He cannot put her in any danger in turn, and replies that he will just have to convince them to never lay a hand on her. Carnea's reply is lost as the Demolisher snatches up the walkie-talkie to talk to Angelo. She listens to the Demolisher's side of the conversation, but Angelo cannot hear what she says to him. Carnea learns that Angelo plans to go after the Mask Makers aboard the cruise liner Entrance, which is set to depart in several days' time. She is worried that Angelo and others will end up hurt because of her, and upon talking to the Demolisher, Carnea travels to the west coast of North America and stows away on the cruise liner in secret. The Demolisher takes care of all the details, telling her that Angelo will not start any gunfights if she is nearby. Carnea searches for a place to hide once she boards the ship, eventually coming across one of the lifeboats in the ship's interior. Realizing that it has a false bottom, she lifts the floor up and is surprised to find four boys ensconced within. Desperate as she is, she squeezes herself into the space, apologizes, and asks if they will allow her to hide with them for the time being. One of the boys (Bobby Splot) asks who she is, and she introduces herself ("My name is Carnea. ...and as you can see, I'm a stowaway!). The group spends several hours of self-enforced silence in the lifeboat, after which they finally finally manage to sneak out to the deck at night for a bit of fresh air. Carnea listens to the boys mutter about someone called Firo for a little while, and finally asks if they are looking for someone. In lieu of an answer, the boys ask who she is, exactly. She repeats what she said before - that she is a stowaway, and his name is Carnea. Furthermore, she is also looking for someone aboard the ship - someone who is like a father to her. One of the boys assumes that she means he left her behind on vacation, but she clarifies that she came to stop this someone. Before she can explain, Bobby covers her mouth and apologizes before directing the other children to hide behind a wall. He scans the deck, and pinpoints a tuxedo-wearing child (Czeslaw Meyer) staring up at an animatronic shark on the deck. Bobby identifies this boy as Firo's little brother, and announces that they are going to tail him. Carnea nervously asks what they plan to do with the boy, and Bobby confers with the others. Failing to come up with a consensus, he asks Carnea's opinion. She hesitates, worried that they intend the boy harm, but Bobby explains that the boy's 'big brother' is an 'evil mafia exec' upon whom they plan to take their revenge. Carnea mutters, "Everything's the same, no matter where you go." The group tails Czes and a teenager called Illness all the way down to the lower decks. Illness ends up capturing three of them (Tall, Troy, and Humpty) by the end of the second night, but Bobby takes Carnea's hand and successfully flees before they can be captured too. Carnea and Bobby take refuge in an out-of-service linens room and survey it for a way out, knowing that they cannot hide their forever. Upon spotting a small lattice door on the ceiling, they use a ladder to climb into a ventilation shaft. While crawling through the shaft, Bobby comes across a device with a flickering red light and points it out to Carnea. He guesses that the device is a gas trap for rats, but a voice from somewhere ahead of them muses that the 'rats' must be children. This voice belongs to the Mask Maker Life, whose face is covered with a mask and night-vision goggles. Life prepares to punish Bobby, but Bobby chucks the device at him; he catches the device with both hands, and the children retreat for the linens room. They are pursued by other Mask Makers during their flight, but Bobby's years of experience dodging New York City police allows them to shake off their pursuers—at which point other passengers take up the chase. The two eventually reach the ship's dimly-lit event storage facility and slow to a walk, a few hours having passed since the beginning of their plight. It is only then that Bobby releases Carnea's hand, warning Carnea that he will have to leave her behind if she obstructs his way. disarms Bobby.]] Exhausted, they take a reprieve behind a large set—though the peace is swiftly shattered when Carnea looks up and screams at the sight of a shark. This is the animatronic shark originally seen on the deck, and Bobby wonders what it is doing in the storage area. A boy's voice answers that the shark will be used in the upcoming fountain event. Turning around, they find they have been joined by an unfamiliar boy with black hair and icy golden eyes—Charon Walken. Bobby takes out a switchblade, but Charon easily disarms him. In the next moment, all three tweens hear Mask Maker voices over by one of the corners. Carnea will not abandon Bobby despite his hiss for her to run, and they argue until Chraon takes both of them by their arms. First, he lifts Carnea into the shark's maw. Then, he dresses Bobby in the upper half of his The Gear costume. By the time the Mask Makers Kevin and Baum spot Charon, he appears to be alone, and he indicates to them that the children they are searching for are not in the vicinity. Thrilled to have come across the famous child stuntman, they ask for and receive his autograph (one each) and depart satisfied. Charon departs in turn to have a look around, after which Carnea pokes out her head between the shark's teeth to ask if they are safe. She quickly ducks back in at the thunderous noise of the entrance doors opening, andJohn Drox and his film crew enter not a moment later. The crew members carry the shark-and-Carnea outside, and Drox beckons Bobby (believing him to be Charon, as he is dressed as The Gear) to come with. Carnea and Bobby are escorted to the fountain in the shopping mall for the film's promotional event. On stage, child actress Claudia Walken immediately realizes that it is not her brother who is in the suit but keeps quiet, and Bobby passes himself off as The Gear while Carnea remains hidden in the shark. The event is brought to a violent halt when a shootout erupts between the Mask Makers and Angelo, the latter hunkered down in a cafe with Firo and Ennis. With the explosions having knocked Carnea senseless, it takes Bobby—and Firo, who is also under the assumption that Bobby is Charon—to extract Carnea from the shark and carry her at a run to the cafe interior. Carnea comes to her senses as Firo lies her down, immediately crying out Angelo's name upon spotting him. She stands to embrace him, expressing just how glad she is to see him safe. Wide-eyed with shock, Angelo asks, "How...how did you get here, Boss?!" 2002: (B Side) Blood Sabbath With tears in her eyes, Carnea replies that she had been afraid that Angelo and other people would end up "even more hurt" because of her. Angelo calls that foolish, and is soon outraged to learn that Carnea stowed away on the ship. He demands to know how she learned about the Entrance and how she even managed to travel to "the States" in the first place; when she sheepishly reveals the involvement of "Mr. Demolisher," he swears. Bobby yelps at Angelo's cold fury, which prompts Firo to ask who Bobby is—since he is clearly not Charon. Bobby lies that he is Charon's stuntmen, which Carnea vouches for by recounting to Firo how Bobby helped her evade the Mask Makers. The group leaves for Angelo's cabin, where Carnea passes out from exhaustion on the bed. Around or after sunset, Carnea, Czes, Claudia, Charon, Bobby and his gang, and Illness all gather on the bridge of Entrance as the captain and crew check the ship's functions. Carnea praises Bobby for retrieving the poisonous gas devices from the ventilation systems—the devices having been weaponized against followers of SAMPLE—and attempts to cheer Bobby up as his friends begin berating him. At the end of the novel, it is implied that she is under Angelo's guardianship for the time being, and that she may have accompanied him to New York City for his new job with the Martillo Family. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Mortals